


C’mon guys, People eat in here.

by Pisshurt



Series: Hot Time 😳 ass bang [1]
Category: Danganronpa, Fanganronpa - Fandom
Genre: Choking, Grinding, Help, I hate myself, In Public, M/M, Slight Crackfic, danganronpa oc - Freeform, flushedL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pisshurt/pseuds/Pisshurt
Summary: im sorry
Relationships: Katsuo Tsukuda/Isuto Senshuru
Series: Hot Time 😳 ass bang [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696978
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	C’mon guys, People eat in here.

Katsuo and Isuto were just vibing in the kitchen, y’know. Katsuo was playing with the buttons on his shirt as he drank his coffee, leaning against the counter ever so slightly. 

My mans doesn’t survive without coffee but all he fucking does is just sit there on his bed like “👁👁” for literal hours. He can’t complain.

Isuto just sorta. Watched him, kinda staring at his body through his thin white shirt. 

Katsuo noticed this, and set his mug down. He let out an amused chuckle, unbuttoning his shirt a little bit, exposing his (umm what do you call them fuck i forgot its 12:00 am help) COLLARBONES. 

Isuto noticed Katsuo looking at him, and quickly looked away.

I pretend i do not see it. 

“y’know, it’s ok if you,, look. In fact, i’m a bit flattered,” Katsuo smiled, looking away, still fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. 

oh YES

Katsuo unbuttoned another button, exposing his chest. And another one, and another- 

Huh. He’s pretty toned, Isuto noticed. A TW U N K. He has a few scars on his body, Isuto doesn’t know what they’re from, but they’re hot. 😌😩😩 Isuto keeps staring. I mean, he can’t not stare, especially when Katsuo tells him he can. 

Katsuo watches Isuto watch him. He looks a bit spaced out, he notes. Hmm, maybe he can just....

Isuto isn’t even paying attention, and doesn’t even notice Katsuo getting closer and closer to him. He only snapped out of it when he felt Katsuo’s warm lips against his, which startled him so much that the muffin he was eating a few minutes ago, fell onto the floor. 

NOOO KATSUO, HIS FUCKING MUFFIN YOU SLUT 😭😭

FUCK

fuck

yeah

—————————

before Isuto even knew it, he was being pinned against the wall by Katsuo. Katsuo was just grinding helplessly against his thigh, panting quietly. He’s a switch i TELL you.

“you,, you’ve been kinda sexually f,,frustrated lately, haven’t you? (you’re literally acting like a bunny in heat Katsuo r you ok??)” Isuto gasped out, sweating slightly.

That embarrassed Katsuo.

“uuhhh..- hhhah..~ am i..?..” Katsuo mumbled out, barely able to speak properly. Man chill ur literally just grinding against Isuto’s leg bruh.😤

Katsuo’s confidence wavered, he was just kinda desperate now. Isuto was barely even sweating. Fuck ISUTO IS SUPPOSED TO BE THE BOTTOM 😤😤

Katsuo refuses to keep grinding anymore and just pulled back, unzipping his pants. His BIG OL JUICY THROBBIN WEENER twitched ever so slightly, seeking more friction.

Isuto just 👁👁 

8 inches,, 

(“Damn Katsuo has an 8 incher, too bad i only have a 4 inch dick”)

😭

Isuto got the message and pulled down his pants nd boxers pretty quickly, not wanting to wait any longer. Who cares if they’re in public anymore. 😤

SLAP

s L AP SLAP SLA. P

That’s all you could hear in the kitchen. And yet again, Isuto’s loud moaning. 

“FUCK YES!!! KATSUOOO!!~~~ YES’!1!1!!!”

“FUCK ME IN THE ASS CAUSE I LOVE JESUUSSS~~” 

Katsuo’s kinda just

oh my god

no

why is Isuto like this.

Katsuo just straight up fucking strangles Isuto while he fucks him, which shuts Isuto up, but TURNS HIM ON TO THE MAAAXXXXXX. 

Isuto is literally gasping in pleasure (and also maybe from the lack of air), mumbling, stuttering and moaning quietly, his face completely red (also probably from the lack of air.) 

Katsuo just thrusts harder, moaning through gritted teeth. 

“C,,c’mon,, just a little bit longer..” Katsuo managed to say, STILL strangling Isuto.

On god how is he still alive-

Katsuo thrusted a few more times, gasping as he emptied himself into Isuto, which caused Isuto to just. Jizz all over Katsuo’s chest.

i,, oh, ok. thanks, i guess. ??? 

They again, just kinda stayed still a little bit, trying to recover from what just happened. Katsuo was barely able to hold Isuto up at all, his legs kinda shaky. 

Mai stands at the doorway. In her cowboy outfit yet again, and raises her nerf gun without saying a word. She pulls the trigger, and a dart comes flying towards Katsuo. Again, it just bounces off. 

Katsuo and Isuto are just. Petrified.

They need to find more private places to do these things,,


End file.
